falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- War News 26
War News Ceasefire! It is hereby confirmed that a ceasefire will come into force at 10 o'clock early in the morning between the Alliance of the East and the Red Federation. The ceasefire was agreed between representatives of the Cantonos-Crotanosian-led coalition and the Red Federation in the town of Erburg in Eastern Cantonos, which are located provocative close to the place where the Red Federation's superbomb fell. Although the ceasefire will first come into force tomorrow morning, then Cantonos and Crotanos don't have any major plans for any last military offensive and operations. As the situation is now, the Alliance of the East has control over most of the Crontasian Continent, with the exception of one third of the Republic of Ouruland including the capital of Vilano, as well as Eastern Cantonos, Eastern Falancrix - and in addition, the Trade Confederation Jaharnum is in theory occupied, but here too, the Jaharian Resistance Movement and militias have managed to conquer some territory. In addition, Cantonos and Crotanos have also denied military assistance from the Nilira Alliance, and recent sources say that, among other things, Falleentium, the Straits and Verzarent have been ordered not to make new military offensive in Cantonos. Verzarent has so far accepted this as their forces in Falancrix have stopped their advance together with Cantonos. When the ceasefire begins, peace talks will continue if all goes by the plan. (OOC: The Alliance Council and its members, including Falleentium, have been asked to stop military advances in Crontasia, and despite criticism and requests from members of the Nilira Alliance, AotE has been clear in their statements. According to some rumors, the Red Federation, among other things, has threatened to use the superbomb on the Cantonosian capital city of Candon. I base the situation of the Alliance of the East as it is right now on Russia's situation during World War I. An exhausted military as well as major internal unrest and uprising, etc., has resulted in that the AotE are being pushed into peace talks - and especially also because of the use of a nuclear weapon. The Falleen forces under the Crown Prince have, among other things, stopped their advance, as the Crown Prince respect the coalition's wish, but also because the Crown Prince awaits orders from the Government. It is expected to accept AotE's wish, to a greater or lesser extent (but I don't decide that for Falleentium), partly because no organized military command has been established between our two alliances. Since we in the end are talking about two independent alliances who are just fighting on the same side because we have the same enemy. But since one alliance has started in negotiations with the enemy, the second alliance, meaning us, stands in a slightly awkward situation that may become "inappropriate" or end with conflict between NA and AotE.) Geelakkar Island The Geelakkarian President Leopold Hedinnsson is now responding to the Falleen Government after the Imperial Government criticized Hedinnsson and his government's position on the Alliance's Commission's plans and work on the development of joint rights. President Leopold Hedinnsson started in his press conference by thanking Falleentium many times for the liberation of the Geelakkarian people, but ended the speech with criticizing Falleentium to interfere with the sovereignty and self-determination of other countries, while Hedinnsson also pointed out that the Alliance should not be like a UDE. Category:Historical Battles